


So What If You Can See, The Darkest Side Of Me?

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, Vomit Mention, nothing graphic, some sex mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: No one will ever change this animal I have become.(Title from Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)





	So What If You Can See, The Darkest Side Of Me?

Mikey had allowed them to throw a party at his house. He had let them bring drugs and alcohol into this place, let them fill the room with streamers and balloons and noise. He had passed out and when he woke up, he had twenty-seven missed calls and thirty-four missed text messages.

He had been out for five days.

  
Gerard stopped texting and calling by the third day, but Mom and Dad kept on until this morning. They had gone radio silent.

He groaned as he got up, legs almost giving out under his weight. He felt like paper, something thin and useless. Didn't he always feel like paper?  
When he finally managed to scrape himself from the floor, he made a beeline to the bathroom, where he vomited and then rinsed his mouth out. He looked like shit.

  
He didn't answer his mother or father, instead texting Gerard.  
He went to lay down, staring up at his ceiling. There was still so much to do.

  
His veins pulled and twisted and he wanted another hit.


End file.
